


Sloth

by supervamp78



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU scenario of Shu’s Brute ending in more blood. </p>
<p>Where Yui is a half vampire and drank from Shu more then he drank from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth

This is probably my fault for not paying attention to how she was acting but I was so caught up on Edgar I didn’t have the time. I wanted to make amends, for her and me. I wanted to make things right and finally take charge if only a little bit. That didn’t seem like it was going to be possible anymore. 

 

I was so desperate I didn’t see the obvious oddness in her behavior when she told me that she had found Yuma, Edgar, I should have known there was no way it would be that easy to find him. Considering he had tried so hard to erase every trace of him in the city. She was smiling and so reassuring, I truly wanted to believe her. 

 

So much so that I didn’t notice the pipe she was carrying and when she struck me I was so surprised I didn’t even realize what had happened until I saw her smile. It was distorted and I could see her fangs, they had fully grown and I realized what that meant. She had awakened, into a full fledge vampire. I didn’t expect her to awaken so soon nor did Ii expect her to be this corrupted when she awake. 

 

What she said next brought the situation into full realization, that this was a dead end for everyone in this house. “Shuu~san, we’ll be together forever ok? I’ll always be here by your side” That crazed and perverted expression on her face was all I remember before I blacked out. 

 

The smell of blood woke me up hours later, I was chained to the wall in one of the cells. I heard footsteps and humming coming towards the cell, the faint scent of the food she was carrying did nothing to hide the pungent smell of the blood. It was everywhere, no doubt she had spent the time I was out killing my brothers. I gave a bitter laugh as I thought she’s that powerful huh? Just from my blood?

 

My guilt grew, I had no reason to complain about the situation I was in because it was my blood that turned her into this. When she finally reached my cell she looked as innocent as could be. Like the murders she had committed was no bigger of a deal then taking care of rats in a cellar. “Shu~san, I’m sure you’re hungry so I’ll feed you ok” her voice was cheerful as she unlocked the door and happily locked it behind her. 

 

She had a bounce in her step as she came over me to me with what looked like soup and knelled down. “Sorry if it isn’t good, I wanted to try out one of the recipes I’ve seen papa do.” She giggled as she picked up a spoon for a soup and brought it towards my mouth and said “Ahhh”. I knew she could snap at any minute, but I had no right nor the energy to fight back in this situation. 

 

I opened my mouth and took it obediently, instantly her expression changed to that of the one I saw before I blacked out. No doubt she was testing to see if I would disobey or not, she seemed extremely pleased that I was not retaliating. “Good boy, do you like it? Do you want more?” I gave a quick nod even though I knew I had no choice in the matter. 

 

She gave a dark chuckle as she said “How about I give you a kiss this time, that’s the way you used to love. Right Shu~san?”She didn’t wait for a reply as she took the blow and put a bit in her mouth before leaning in for a kiss. At first she kissed me without opening her mouth, she seemed to be enjoying just having our lips together. 

 

Eventually she parted my lips and I could feel the hot soup going down my throat. She then proceeded to wrap her tongue around mine, I could feel her hand sliding up my leg towards my crotch. When she had enough she pulled away from the kiss panting, “Shu~san” her voice was wet with lust and he tone needy. 

 

“If I take care of you just like this, will you continue to give me love just like this?” I wasn’t sure if she expected an answer or not but I gave her soft yes, my voice was horse and lifeless. She smiled again and moved towards my neck, she titled my head slightly to the side and said “Just like this forever, let’s stay like this” Her voice was soft and melodic and I felt calm listening to it. 

 

I winced when she bit into me, and I could feel the hand she left on my crotch beginning to rub slowly. I smiled bitterly as I thought, Yeah with this I don’t have to feel or worry about anything. With this I can let go, maybe this isn’t such a bad situation after all. I gave a bitter a laugh when I heard her unzip my pants.


End file.
